


Hell Hath No Fury for a Nanny Scorned

by AarinsRitsuka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, and i oddly had a matching piece of artwork i drew awhile back that was perfect for this, but i had to write this out for some reason, crowley cares about children a lot, i haven't written an actual fic in ages, so help someone if they hurt a kid he cares for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AarinsRitsuka/pseuds/AarinsRitsuka
Summary: So I made a small comment in regards to a tweet of some fanart of Nanny Ashtoreth that I loved and adored. The comment was along the lines of 'It's one thing for Nanny's skirt to rip on accident, it's another thing for her to rip her skirt on purpose for more legroom to chase after and wrangle a toddler Warlock and glare at the gardener.' People seemed to like that comment in a Discord server I'm in and then another lovely gave the idea that Warlock gets picked up in an attempted kidnapping from a garden party and Nanny Ashtoreth is not pleased about that. Not one bit and, so, here we are.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: Lost And Found Family





	Hell Hath No Fury for a Nanny Scorned

Hell hath no fury for a Nanny scorned.

At least that’s what the saying should be

Nanny Lilith Ashtoreth was the current Nanny to the Dowling household. With her sleek black clothing and each fiery curl perfectly in place and stern looks, she was certainly not one that seemed to be trifled with. Despite the whispers of her having a few soft spots, especially around the young Master Warlock, she could still have quite a temper and snappy attitude. Some might even say she could raise some hell and even fewer knew how exactly right they could be. Though it wasn’t often for the rest of the house staff to see the nanny in a righteously furious state. And if one were to ask the Gardener, not that anyone would think he’d know Nanny Ashtoreth personally, he’d even say he doesn’t think he’d seen her true rage.

That was going to change on this particular evening.

It was a warm spring evening that the garden party was being held. A small get together that Mr. Dowling was holding as the U.S. Ambassador in the United Kingdom with some important peoples that he knew to make good impressions on. Of course, Mr. Dowling was present along with Mrs. Dowling and the young Warlock of just four years old was certainly going to be present as well. Nanny had made sure he was looking presentable herself for such an occasion. While the four-year-old had made his displeasure known she had assured them that Nanny also didn’t like parties especially for a few old prunes like his daddy’s friends. She got a smile from him for that and warmth bloomed in her chest at the sweet smile from her favorite little hellspawn despite the implications to come in a matter of years.

Though as she tried to mingle with the other party-goers with a glass of wine in hand Nanny Ashtoreth began to notice that something didn’t seem right. She had seen Warlock go off towards the table that held all sorts of treats but she had yet to see him come back. That didn’t settle right in the pit of her stomach while glancing around, her gaze landing on the gardener Brother Francis just across the way. He was here because flowers had been requested for the presentation and being the gardener he was one to provide. Catching his gaze she mouthed a ‘Have you seen, Warlock?’ only to receive a confused look and a shake of his head. It didn’t take long for a look of worry to grace the familiar blue eyes as well.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one that had noticed the child’s disappearance as a few guards had come through onto the garden patio to the parents of said child. She didn’t catch everything they said but she caught enough to hear the threat of kidnapping and the fact Warlock was no longer present among the guests. Well, that put everyone into a panic and all the staff present on deck for searching. Nanny knew something wasn’t right and this was it as her own search mode was activated and how she chastised herself for not keeping a better eye on the child she was supposed to be watching.

A rustling had caught her attention and a distinct whimper coming from behind her. If one was human they might not have noticed it and she was most certainly not even close to that sort. Head snapped behind her and without a second thought, she moved through the surrounding shrubbery into the forest that surrounded the estate. She could hear and partially make out a group of men dressed in black and the familiar sounds of a child in distress that was actively being suppressed to keep quiet. Try as she might to move as fast as she could to get to Warlock the fabric of her skirt prevented that and restricted her to a fast walk. The soft and uneven ground of the forest did her no favors either as a heel caught wrong and snapped.

She swore a myriad of curses underneath her breath at the whole situation and how much she hated it.

Gloved hands grasped at the hem of her skirt with a tug the fabric gave away easily to the demonically backed strength that she held. Damn the skirt and damn the tight fabric and damn the heels as she kicked them off. No use to her broken with more important things at hand now that she was able to move much more freely than she had before. Her new stride was much faster as an eerie silence followed behind her as rage continued to boil with hellfire inside of her with each passing moment Warlock was not in her hands. She would get him back and these foolish humans would come to regret it.

They weren’t going to see the morning if she could help it. Following the trail was easy enough for one that could see in the dark as she found a small clearing they had decided to stop in. Nanny Ashtoreth could see that Warlock was struggling and scared as two of the men handled him to keep him quiet and still. This only fueled her fury more while she stood on the cusp of the clearing underneath one of the trees.

“Excuse me.”

Golden eyes pierced behind the dark lenses from underneath the tree as would be kidnappers looked towards the sound of the voice, lights flashing to see who the hell was talking to them. Knowing their information it didn’t take any of them long to realize that it was the Dowling’s Nanny. What they couldn’t figure out was how she followed them let alone heard them. They didn’t get any time to ask questions as she began to speak.

“Now boys…” her voice came as a low purr, golden gaze never breaking as she remained still.

“Don’t you know it’s rather rude to take someone without their permission? Especially a child and one of such importance too. But that’s not where you went wrong. Oh no if it was any other ambassador’s child you might have gotten away with it and gotten the money you would have wanted. You took the child I was watching. You took my Warlock away from me and dared to bring him harm.”

Lips slowly turned up into a grin, her smile showing far too many teeth to be human and much too sharp. A gloved hand raised up and with a snap of her fingers Warlock was instantly asleep from where one of the kidnappers held him. There was no need for him to be awake for what was coming next.

“You should know better than to take a demon’s charge.”

Grin quickly changed into a snarl as teeth became bared. An inhuman noise rising up from her throat before suddenly surging forward. A golden gleam from serpentine eyes moving in a flash with her.

That was the last thing any one of them would see.

Frantic footsteps and shouts came from the garden patio where the party had remained at a halt with all the staff having gone looking for Warlock and turning up empty. Not only that but questions began to arise of where Nanny Ashtoreth had gone to as well for they had just seen here not that long ago either! Brother Francis was among those looking, a worried look clear across his face until he heard a rustle behind him. Turning sharply he was alert and ready for whatever it may be only for a look of shock to cross his face.

There stood one Lilith Ashtoreth, Nanny to the Dowling household to one Warlock Dowling. Normally immaculate fire red hair was in loose curls around her face. Tears along her once prim and perfect outfit with the black skirt having seemed to see the worst of it up along one side. Broken heels dangled loosely on fingers in one hand while an oddly sleeping Warlock currently held against her hip. Though that wasn’t what really gave him quite a shock. What shocked him the most was the heavy splatters of red that could be seen even against the black of the fabric she wore and the smaller splatters that dotted her features. Brother Francis had a sinking feeling that none of it was hers.

Currently only in stockings as she walked forward, a hard look across her features and eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. Though as he stared Brother Francis knew there was an underlying fury behind the lenses in relation to who she had in her arms and how she looked. 

“Crow- _ Nanny _,” Francis started with a small jump as Nanny’s head snapped towards him.

Swallowing thickly he continued.

“Nanny, might I suggest that it would be best to maybe clean up first and let the nice Ms. Abernathy take Warlock for a few moments. You wouldn’t want him to see his favorite nanny looking like that, would you? He is quite fond of you and I know I wouldn’t want to see one of my favorite people looking like someone out of those nasty slasher flicks people seem so fond of these days. And then you’ll be able to take care of him just so. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Soft blue eyes could see the mixture of emotions that came across her face. From being furious to contemplative only to go right back to anger and then consideration as she looked down at herself and then to the maid that was holding the still sleeping Warlock.

“I- well- ngk-,” a heavy sigh, “You’re right. I wouldn’t want him to see me like this. I’ll get cleaned up and like nothing ever happened. Yes, that would be best.”

Her voice was soft as she moved past everyone without a second glance to disappear back into the house, Ms. Abernathy following shortly after with Mr. and Mrs. Dowling in hot pursuit with several others on the staff and guests having enough excitement for the evening. Francis let out a heavy sigh while a hand ran through his hair with being left alone on the patio new. Slowly he turned his head towards the woods from which the Nanny had emerged with Warlock in hand.

“Oh, Crowley… What did you do out there?”

It was sometime later in the evening when Brother Francis had made his way into the household. Well, he wasn’t so much Brother Francis at the moment with having taken off his disguise as was now Aziraphale the Angel. The house had seemed to have settled and from his lodgings near the estate’s gardens, he could see the only light on at such a late hour, after the mess earlier that evening, was in Warlock’s room. Aziraphale could only suspect who could be keeping the light on and considering what happened he couldn’t blame the demon.

Going upstairs and being as quiet as a mouse he approached the door with a soft orange glow coming from between the door and its frame. The light spilled into the hallway a little as Aziraphale stopped just outside to listen. He could hear soft singing coming from inside the room and nothing else. Using the back of his hand he knocked at the door softly.

“Crowley? It’s me, Aziraphale. I’m coming in.”

The angel’s voice as soft as he pushed the door open. In a chair in one corner of the room with a single light turned on on the nightstand sat the demon Crowley. Freshly cleaned up and not covered in dirty clothing and splattered in blood he was dressed in a modest silk nightgown. Hair was in loose curls that almost seemed to glow in the soft light as they framed his face. Glasses were set aside so the angel could see his face better and oh Lord did he look exhausted at the moment as if a great weight was upon him. In the demon’s lap, clinging to the silk fabric in one hand and a plush snake in the other was the young Warlock fast asleep while Crowley made idle circles across his back.

Crowley glanced up with a tired golden gaze as his singing had stopped. Aziraphale stood in the middle of the room watching the two of them. He didn’t think he had ever seen such a look on the demon’s face in his entire time of knowing him on this Earth. The angel also didn’t think Crowley would be capable of doing what he did this evening either if all that blood was anything to go by. Sure Crowley could be snappy and temperamental and quite grouchy at times but never did he think he would be capable of such a level of violence. 

“What do you want, Aziraphale?”

Crowley’s own voice sounded just as tired and worn as he looked at the moment. No longer the Nanny the Dowlings knew at the moment, simply he was Crowley and Crowley was taking care of a child who was almost kidnapped for ransom this evening.

“I want to know what happened out there in those woods, Crowley. You came back covered in blood and since it was all red I know none of it wasn’t yours. You don’t bleed red. I don’t think they found anything this evening but I have a feeling they won’t find anything in the morning. What happened?”

Aziraphale held genuine concern in his voice as he sat down on Warlock’s bed to look at Crowley and listen if he chose to answer. If he didn’t he’d leave it alone for the evening but he so wished Crowley would answer him. A heavy sigh left the demon as he brought a hand up to brush a few stray locks of hair out of Warlock’s face. The briefest of smiles came to his lips before glancing back up towards the angel across from him.

“I’m not so sure myself. I was so angry I think that I blacked out a little after following after them. I heard something behind me and I followed the group of would-be kidnappers while everyone else was riled up at the party. I don’t know why I was so angry, maybe a part of me didn’t like that they were taking something that was technically mine. They were going to hurt something I cared for and was putting so much effort into. How dare they do something like that right under my own nose and I let it happen… it shouldn’t have happened not with me.”

Venom seemed to drip from his words as the underlying seething rage he felt started to bleed through again. He was mostly angry at himself at this point with having taken care of the problem earlier that evening. Crowley always had a soft spot for children even if he wasn’t actively aware of it at times. They reminded him so much of himself at times with all their wonder and innocence from a time oh so very long ago he couldn’t help but to grow attached. And with Warlock, he was actively with him and teaching him. Sure he was the Antichrist, supposedly, but Crowley had felt a connection there and he would be damned further if he was going to let those men hurt him.

“So I took care of it. Took care of them. They won’t be trying that again not now, not ever again. A special place in hell for them I made sure of it.”

Aziraphale noticed the way Crowley held the sleeping toddler closer to him after he said that. He wasn’t sure what to think with the way Crowley expressed himself currently and how much care he seemed to have for the child. The angel cared for the child a lot too despite trying to steer him more towards good with the secondary duty of raising the antichrist but this was a side of Crowley he didn’t know existed. Seems there were quite a few things about Crowley that were still a mystery to him.

“Well,” Aziraphale started out, “You got him back safe and sound and that’s all that matters. Maybe a less… volatile option would be better though.”

A scoff came from the demon as he rolled his eyes at him. Aziraphale smiled softly before standing up and moving closer to the pair. A hand came to gently brush at Warlock’s cheek as he glance to Crowley. Blue met gold for but a moment before Aziraphale brought his hand up and patted his shoulder.

“Get some rest at some point, my dear. I think you’ve earned it. Warlock’s in good hands and I’m sure he’s not going anywhere. Not with you around.”

One more smile came to Aziraphale’s face as he turned to leave. He stopped at the door for a moment to glance behind himself to look at the pair once more. Really was quite a sight to see the demon in such a manner. Aziraphale was sure this was a rare sight to see and he was not going to forget it any time soon as he slowly close the door behind him with a soft click.

“A demon caring for a child… how quaint.”


End file.
